


Parenting

by sinner316



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinner316/pseuds/sinner316
Summary: When Angel gives his soul so that his and Cordelia's child may live, how will this affect our friends at Angel Investigations? This fic is a series of one shots depicting how the Scourge of Europe grows into a daddy. Pure fluffiness. I can't help it, I'm sorry! Please leave feedback. I don't own any of the character, damn you Joss Whedon! Happy reading!





	1. Promises

No sooner had Cordelia, placed the baby gently on the bed, thrown her bag on top and put a couple of articles of clothing in it, the bedroom door slammed open and an irate vampire came barging in. His eyes flaring gold and his mouth was set back in a snarl.

“You aren’t leaving me, Cordelia, I forbid it!” Angelus yelled coming nose to nose with the feisty brunette in front of him. Cordelia swung around to meet his golden stare with fire in her hazel eyes to match his own

“You promised, Angelus!” It was Cordelia’s turn to yell, throwing her hands on her hips to show that she wasn’t going to back down. “You promised me you would protect our daughter in exchange for me staying with you,” she began tapping her foot, “Playing detective, killing demons, and playing chess with Evil Incoporated doesn’t exactly get you on any Christmas lists, buster.”

Cordelia thought about the endless names of the people who were after her and her daughter for multiple reasons. A seer directly connected with the PTB and a baby between said seer and a vampire, well, lets just say they were like a beacon to the supernatural community.

Cordy shivered and brought her hands around her, hugging herself, as she glanced towards the small little bundle on the bed. Her beautiful baby girl was her last link to Angel. Cordelia and Angel gave birth to this tiny bundle, but with her birth father being a vampire, the baby was born without a soul. Making the ultimate sacrifice, Angel gave up his soul to his daughter. Cordelia had tried to run with the help of Wesley and Gunn, but Angelus was having no part of it. She hadn’t even made it to the airport when he caught up with her. Why did she think it was a good idea to fly out at night when he could follow her?

Her heart ached for Angel. She desperately needed his strong arms around her. She knew deep down that the vampire standing in front of her was Angel, but the ruthlessness and the dangerous way he carried himself made her nervous and afraid. However, seeing as though he wasn’t going to let her leave, Cordelia promised to stay on her own volition if Angelus would care for and protect her baby. At first Angelus was not for it and threatened to kill the baby and take Cordelia anyway, but Cordelia knew how to work this certain vampire. Reluctantly, he agreed.

Turning her attention back to the dangerous vampire in front of her, Cordelia let out the smallest gasp when she saw that he was openly studying her with his chocolate, brown eyes. Deep and soulless as they were, Cordelia could not deny they way he made her feel when he looked at her. When she looked into his eyes she saw the animalistic hunger of a predator, but it was tapered with something else. She scoffed at herself in her head. It was no use making up stories of romance between her and her soulless best friend. Angelus could never feel the same way about her, as she knew Angel did, could he? Were soulless demons capable of such emotions?  
Shaking herself out of her deep thought, Cordelia straightened her spine and focused on the important issue- her daughter’s protection and survival.

Angelus watched the emotions flying across that beautiful face as she looked at him and then the baby upon the bed. Ever since retaking his body from the filthy soul, Angelus had only wanted one other thing- her. Cordelia made his demon howl at the moon, laugh until his sides hurt, and angrier than even William had all these years. He couldn’t shake the deep feelings that the soul had had for her- he loved her. However, demons “love” differently than beings with souls. There love comes with possessiveness, lust, and pain. Usually the bond between a demon and a creature with a soul was one sided and the demon used it to their advantage. However, Angelus new that what he had with Cordelia was different. He had wanted to show her, but that mound of stinking, baby flesh kept getting in the way. He hated that thing. It embodied the soul he had been trying to get rid of permanently for over the last two centuries.

Turning his disgusted face back to his woman, Angelus crossed his strong arms over his broad chest, quirked and eyebrow and said, “I’m an evil vampire, Cordelia, it is well within my nature to go back on my promises. Duh, as you would so adequately put it.” He leaned in towards her hoping to intimidate her into submission, but he saw only anger. She’s awfully cute when she mad, especially the way she scrunches that little nose, he thought. Shaking his head, he couldn’t let her distract him in the midst of an argument. The soul had lost countless arguments against the seer because of her “charms.”

Rolling her eyes in perfect Cordelia Chase fashion, Cordelia threw her hands up in the air in mock defeat.

“Fine, be all grr and evil-ly. See if I care. Big whoop. The deal was you got me if you protect her,” she seethed pointing to the swaddled bundle on the bed that was more interested in her hands.

“She is our daughter Angelus, whether we both like it or not. It is our parental duty to give her a safe upbringing and if you can’t handle that little responsibility, then I’ll see ourselves out,” she turned to make for the bed to pick up her baby, “Maybe Hollywood still has a single, sexy star own their hands who would like to help a damsel in distress.” She began to stroke her daughter’s baby hair and watched as she wrapped her little fingers around one finger of her’s, her heart instantly melting.

Angelus just stared incredulously at the woman before him. He drank her in from the top of her shiny, brunette hair, to the tip of her well-manicured feet. He watched her interact with the baby on the bed and was jealous that the smile that spread across her face was not directed towards him. Cordy’s smile would brighten up a whole room. The soul would purposefully make her laugh, sometimes at his own expense, so that he could see that smile. Angelus missed that smile, he loathed to admit. I am so whipped, he thought with a roll of his own eyes, quickly reiterating, but she doesn’t have to know that. Most of the time, he didn’t know if he wanted to shake her senseless or kiss her until there was no inch left unkissed.

Taking his silence as submission, Cordelia scooped the little bundle off the bed and into her arms. With just one look into her baby girl’s eyes, she felt her resolve strengthening. She knew that she would do whatever she had to do to keep her little girl safe and that was that. Taking a couple of steps forward, Cordelia kept her head held high, eyes trained on the door, “Goodbye, Ang-“

Before Cordelia could even get his name out of her mouth, Angelus had her and the baby pinned against the wall, brown eyes melting into a fiery gold. The baby started crying, and Cordelia had to shake her head in order to adjust to being moved so quickly. She was furious at the stupid vampire, for being so reckless with their daughter so close. Who did he think he was?

“You’re not going anywhere, Cordelia. You’re staying here with me where you belong,” he gritted his teeth as he said this. He lowered his head and whispered in her ear, “You’re mine.” He was seething, placing his thick arms on either side of her head against the wall, effectively caging her in.

For the second time in perhaps ten to fifteen minutes, Cordelia stifled her growing anger and simply rolled her eyes at the possessive display before her. It figures she would fall in love with the most ruthless, possessive vampire to have ever walked the earth. Whoa, love? She thought. She couldn’t love Angelus right. Staring into his eyes, she saw her Angel. She had promised him that she loved every part of him, the man, the soul, and yes, even the vampire, because that is what made him who he was. The vampire was still her Angel, but with a little more grit than before. Silently, to herself, she accepted the fact that, yes, she was in love with Angelus. I am his in body, mind and soul, she thought. But he doesn’t have to know that, she quickly added.

Who was she kidding? She was Cordelia Chase. She wasn’t one to hide who she really was or what she really thought. She blew out a huff and fixed the vampire with a stern gaze.

“So, what, I’m your’s, Angelus. But you also belong to me, buster. I may not know exactly what that means for us right now, however,” she said raising the baby in her arms getting the vampire’s attention, “She belongs to us. Your’s and mine, Scourgy. A deal is a deal, so all I am asking is for you to protect her like you would me from any evil out there and in exchange, I will stay with you willingly, scouts honor.”

Angelus unhooked himself from the wall and crossed his arms over his sculpted chest bringing Cordy’s attention to his huge strong arms, in which she had to take a gulp of air to stop from breathing too deeply. Meanwhile, Angelus was looking the tiny obstacle literally wedged between him and his ideal mate. How could he get around this? He was the Scourge of Europe and bowed to no other will. He glanced at Cordelia and saw only fierce determination in her eyes. He didn’t like that one bit. He would have to…have to…Oh hell. Who was he kidding; her fierceness and bull headedness were what drew him to her. She was an equal to his cutting wit and overall charm. 

Cringing when he realized that Cordelia was about to win this argument, finally dropped his hands to his side, “Fine, but don’t expect me to be Father-of-the-Year. I’ll allow you to keep your pet as long as she doesn’t get in my way or our way, Cordelia.”

Thrilled that she had beat the big mean-y into submission, Cordelia let a hint of a smile float across her face, “Daughter, Angelus, say it with me,” she crooned, “Our daughter.” 

“Daughter, whatever,” Angelus moaned.

Delighted that things were back in order, Cordelia closed the remaining space in between her and the vampire. She held the baby out to Angelus, flashing her signature thousand watt smile.

Angelus instantly felt a tightness in his chest when he finally took in her radiant smile, but couldn’t show any sign of weakness, so Angelus only stared back.  
“Um, exactly what are you doing? I didn’t ask for it.” He looked at the baby that was now staring at him with questioning eyes. Was it possible for a baby to size you up?

“I desperately need a hot shower and you need to become more acquainted with you daughter,” she said nudging the baby toward him again.

“Cordelia,” he growled, “I agreed to be her body guard, but that doesn’t mean I actually want to spend time with her.”

“Pfft, contrary to her blood line, Angelus, she doesn’t bite. Besides, taking care of a baby by yourself is exhausting. If we are going to have any us time, then I need some me time. Is that enough pronouns for you, dork?”

Grudgingly, Angelus took the baby and watched as the beautifully sexy, irritating-as-hell woman closed herself in the bathroom leaving the vampire alone with the baby. One was nervous as hell and slightly disgusted, the other was really fascinated with its two hands and ten fingers.

Angelus was brought back to reality when he felt small hands padding his face. Angelus morphed into his demonic features hoping to give the runt a little scare, but the baby just proceeded to explore the now raised ridges. Not knowing how to make the baby stop touching his face, Angelus stood with his arms outstretched and watched in horror as the little, gurgling baby slobbered on his arm.

In mid grimace, Angelus sensed the approach of another vampire. What kept him in a relaxed, yet a highly annoyed state was the fact that said vampire was family. Bloody, William, Angelus moaned.

Spike walked in taking in his grandsire’s disgruntled face and couldn’t keep the smirk off his face or out of his voice, “It’s a baby you big poof, not a bomb.” Spike moseyed up to Angelus with a big grin on his face. Word had reached Sunnydale of Angel giving his soul up for his baby’s survival and he just couldn’t pass up the opportunity to get in on the action.

Prattling on as if he didn’t notice that Angelus was ignoring him, Spike looked the baby up and down curiously, “Well, she is a cute little thing, isn’t she? Must be 100% Cordelia.” Spike held up his hands in mock surrender, “Sorry mate, but with a mug like your’s, the little tyke had the odds against her right out of the gate.” He chuckled when he heard Angelus low growl rumbled out from his chest.

“Any who, I just wanted this little princess to meet her Uncle Spike,” he said tapping her own her little nose, but the young vampire was surprised when the “little princess” wrapped her mouth around his finger and bit down. Two powerful baby jaws nod on his fingers, “Youch!” Spike said pulling his finger away from the little demon.

Angelus leaned his head back and let out a roaring laughter. He brought the baby to his chest and began rocking back and forth. Calming himself down, he leaned back to look into the eyes of his little monster and couldn’t help but swell with pride.

“I think she got something from me, William,” Angelus grinned looking at the baby as she stuck her own hand in her mouth and began sucking on it. Spike rolled his eyes and sauntered off annoyed that he wouldn’t get any joy out of Angelus’ predicament tonight.

Turning his attention back to the bouncing baby in his arms, Angelus could almost feel the swell of his unbeating heart as he gazed into the tiny hazel orbs that reminded him so much of his Cordy. The little specks of gold in her irises did not escape his notice and he thought maybe a little something of him was there as well. Angelus gave the baby a little squeeze and whispered against her head, “I think we are going to get along just fine.”

 

Epilogue

Angelus laid in his own bed with his woman and, yes, he’ll admit it, their daughter laying between them. Cordy was feeding the baby the last of the formula before putting her to bed and Angelus couldn’t stop himself from gazing down at the beautiful image they presented. His girls. Earlier, Angelus had cringed with the fact that he would be stuck with this child for the next 18 years, but now he was finding himself not at all unhappy with the idea of staying like this forever. 

Stroking Cordelia’s hair, he couldn’t help but replaying her earlier comments during their argument. She claimed that she and their baby needed protection, but for the unlife of him, Angelus could not think of anyone who would be stupid enough to threaten his family.

Always wanting to know if a new enemy was a threat, Angelus leaned over to whisper to the brunette as to not wake up the now sleeping baby. “Exactly who is it that you need protection from? No one would dare harm you now that I have claimed you as mine,” he puffed his chest in pure male ego.

Cordelia laughed quietly to herself. Men.

“Having a supernatural private investigative service doesn’t exactly wrack up the pen pals, does it? Besides,” she said with a glint of a smile, “there are other evils a girl faces of the the non-demony variety, Angelus.”

Confused, Angelus asked, “There is?”

Cordelia had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing at the gullible expression on the dangerous vampire. “Of course,” she began, “There’s natural disasters, missing a Victoria Secret blow out sale and the absolute worst kind of evil- boys!”

Angelus scoffed, “Boys? Why would you need to be scared of boys?”

Cordelia glanced down at the little bundle snuggled closely in between her mom and dad. “Our poor baby is going to have the flocking to her one day because, well duh, she’s my daughter and she will be drop-dead gorgeous,” she stopped her rambling and continued her mock horrifying tale, “Have you ever heard the saying “boys will be boys,” Angelus? No, well, that’s how littler girls’ hearts get broken?” She poked out her bottom lip in a pout, “Do you want that for her, Angelus?”

Cordelia finally looked into his eyes and was shocked that she saw his jaw set and his eyes flash gold. Deflating that maybe she had taken the teasing too far and that she had pissed him off, but was startled when she saw Angelus gently pick the baby into his strong arms and hugging her to his chest.

At Cordelia’s last words, Angelus felt a coldness steal his heart,” wanting to protect his little girl from the perverbial boys, Angelus gathered her up in his arms.   
“No one will ever hurt her, I swear this to you I will tear them limb from limb before they even thought to disrespect her in any way.” He didn’t know where his fierce protectiveness had come from, but he didn’t push the feeling away.

Chuckling to herself, Cordelia placed her hand on his arm and watched as his golden eyes softened to his soft, warm chocolate ones.  
“Ok, big guy. No need to get all over-protective yet,” she smiled snuggling closer to the vampire, “I’m sure she’s going to dish out just as much heartache in her own time.”

Glancing down at his own daughter, her angelic face nestled close to his face, Angelus couldn’t imagine her bringing any harm to anyone.

“What do you mean, deal out heartache?”

“Oh, Angelus,” Cordy yawned, “I’m talking about the dating game.”

“What?!”

 

THE END.


	2. Always

            Angelus paced the length of the hotel lobby. Hands in his pockets, head down in brood mode. He did not like this one bit. He would not let her leave. She said she would come back, but he couldn’t take the chance that she wouldn’t.

            He continued to pace, chuckling to himself. Sure, she would throw a fit, but that was just tough. He was the Scourge of Europe and no little woman was going to tell him how things were going to go around here.

            If it weren’t for his vampiric site, Angelus would have missed the whirl of brown hair in pigtails fly by him. However, using his supernatural reflexes he swooped his arms down and caught the giggling girl into his arms.

            “And where do you think you’re going, little girl?” he said, amusingly, as the little girl in his arms struggled to get out of his embrace.

            “It’s the first day of school, daddy!” the girl huffed, still fighting to be released, “You’re going to make me late, now let me go!”

            Angelus gently lowered his daughter to the ground, still keeping a firm hold on her upper arms and bending so he was at eye level with her. He looked her straight in the eye, “Sarah Elizabeth Chase, I cannot protect you at this school. No, I won’t allow it. My decision is final. You are not going to school.”

            Angelus watched as his daughter transformed before his eyes. One eyebrow rising, hands covering her hips and one foot tapping. His little Sarah was the spitting image of her mother. If Angelus wasn’t trying his damnest to appear stern and commanding, he would have melted on the spot and given her whatever she wanted.

            “Excuse me, Mr. I-grew-up-in-the-powdered-wig-days-where-women-didn’t-get-educations,” she said all in one breath before continuing, “but I happen to _want_ to go to school. Uncle Wes says knowledge is our best friend. Don’t you want me to have any friends, daddy?” She stuck out her lip and gave him his soul’s patented puppy dog stare. “Besides, mommy says you’re not the boss of her.” She stuck her tongue out at her father, knowing he couldn’t resist the cute jesture.

            Trying to ignore his daughter’s painfully, beautiful face, Angelus let a small growl out before he spoke, “Uncle Wes doesn’t have any friends, princess, that’s why he’s always reading those musty, old books. Besides, what can they teach you at school that I can’t? I’ve been around for over two centuries, I’m practically my own thesaurus.”

            “Spell thesaurus,” came the dry humor from one Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Angelus turned his head towards the ex-watcher and smirked.

            “Wes ol’ boy, didn’t see you there!” he said in a fake cheery voice. He put up with the watcher because Cordelia and Sarah seemed to have familial feelings toward him. Angelus usually passed the time in his presence by thinking of new and innovative ways to torture, maim and kill him.

            Sarah was ecstatic to see her Uncle Wesley. Forgetting about her stand-off with her father, Sarah broke free from his hold and ran to Wesley. Wesley swooped the girl up in his arms giving her his most dashing English smile.

            “Today is the day, Uncle Wesley!” she beamed, full of excitement, “It’s the first day of school!”

            “Right you are,” he said in his British accent, “Unlike your father, you have the potential to be a bright mind in this world. Be sure soak it all in, Sarah,” he said, staring off into the distance. “Aww, to be young and eager…so many things to learn, so many books to read. I am quite jealous.”

            Sarah giggled as she watched her Uncle stare off into the distance, waving her hand in front of his face to draw his attention back to her, “Umm, Uncle Wesley, I need to get going.”

            “Oh yes, my apologies sweet Sarah,” he said placing her back down on the ground. He suddenly had “something” in his eye and had to excuse himself to get a handkerchief.

            Sarah smiled as she turned back to her father, but her grin fell when she saw him standing a few feet away from her, his arms crossed. Sarah sighed, she didn’t like seeing him this way. Her dad was her best friend, they did everything together- played hide and seek in the abandoned hotel floors, watched Charlton Heston movies, and even had tea parties when she dared to bring out her best puppy dog eyes.

            She slowly walked back to her dad, stopping right in front of him and slowly formed a smile across her face. Her smile lit up a room and anyone who was lucky enough to catch a look at it could not help the peaceful and relaxing feeling it brought.

            Angelus felt his body relax involuntarily. Why did he have such a soft spot for this pipsqueak? He inwardly grinned to himself, she was just like her mother. Stubborn, beautiful, and she knew she had him wrapped around her tiniest finger.

            Angelus let Sarah lead him to the couch in the lobby when she took his big hands into her small ones. When he sat on the couch, she climbed up into his lap so she could face him.

            “Daddy,” she said, trying to get him to look into her eyes, “I know that you’re scared, even if you won’t admit it, because mommy says you’re a scourgy thing.” She scrunched her nose not really knowing what a scourgy thing was, but she continued. “I’ll let you in on a little secret.” Curiosity peaked, Angelus looked her in the eyes, smelling the slight sense of fear emanating from his daughter.

            “I’m a little scared too,” she said hanging her head down. Angelus’ heart seized as he wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her. Sarah nestled her head against her daddy’s strong shoulder. She always felt so safe when they were like this. Sure, her dad had a temper, a foul mouth and a violent streak, but when it came to his little girl… well her mom referred to him as “a care bear with fangs.”

            “Ive never been to school before,” she continued, “and I don’t really have any friends my own age.” She took a deep breath, “I’m scared that the other kids aren’t going to like me.”

            When Angelus heard the barely audible last sentence, he straightened up and held his daughter a little ways from him so he could look into her worried eyes.

            “Look at me, princess,” Angelus said tilting her chin up with his fingers gently, “You are beautiful, smart, witty, stubborn, half scourge and half prom Queen.” He chuckled, “They will all love you and those that don’t,” he eyes grew a shade darker if that was at all possible, “I will eat them for breakfast.” He shifted into his demonic feature and bared his teeth at her.

            “Eww gross, daddy!” Sarah giggled. Her father’s true face didn’t bother her at all. To her, it was just another part of who he was. She was also very intrigued by the differences between his human features and those of his vampire. She let her hand map the sharp ridges of his cheekbones and forehead. Her dad was the strongest man she knew, even stronger than her Uncle Gunn, and he was pretty strong.

            Staring into his yellow eyes, Sarah took in a little breath, “You’ll be there if I need you, right daddy?” she said, looking for reassurance.

            Angelus touched his vampiric forehead to her small, human one and whispered, “Always.” Relieved, Sarah closed her eyes and smiled. They sat like that for a long minute.

            Just then, the front doors to the hotel opened and in walked Gunn and Fred. Sarah leaped off the couch and met them by the stairs, giving them both big hugs welcoming them into the hotel.

            “Yo, smallish Barbie,” Gunn grinned hugging the little girl wrapped around his legs, “First day of school, huh?” Sarah grinned at him, shaking her head ecstatically.

            Fred squealed, “This is so exciting. I remember my first day of school. Momma and daddy packed me a Texas style lunch in, my spaceship lunch box of course, and watched me get on the school bus.” Fred paused for a minute, her smile turning into a frown, “Hmmm, the bus, not a lot of friendly kids on the bus.” She giggled nervously, “They like to pull your hair and throw paper at you and call you skinny-minnie…”

“Fred?” Gunn murmured, a slight grin on his face, wrapping a protective arm around his girlfriend.

“Right. Would you like a taco?” Fred beamed, extending her arm towards the amused little girl in front of them .She handed Sarah a foil wrapped taco, her eyes filled with joy. At Sarah’s confused look she continued, “School makes me happy and tacos make me happy, so I thought we should have both and celebrate,” she giggled as she brought another foil wrapped taco from her purse.

Sarah smiled, “Aunt Fred, You would celebrate the opening of a mailbox with a taco.” She loved tacos just as much as she loved these people around her. She hungrily began unwrapping the taco from it’s foil.

“Don’t even think about it, missy,” her mother’s voice rang from the staircase. All eyes turned to the staircase as Cordelia descended them with her elegance and grace. She had on her warming smile, peering over the banister at her family.

“But mom, I’m hungry,” Sarah whined, “And it’s a taco!”

“Do you know how tough taco sauce is to get out of your clothes, Sarah?” Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she threw her hands on her hips, “No, you don’t.” She snatched the taco out of the girl’s hand and placed it on the counter. “If you want some breakfast, go get a bowl of cereal out of the kitchen.”

Sarah did what she was told and stomped past the adults and towards the kitchen. Cordelia smiled after her daughter and looked around for Angelus. Finding him still on the couch, she made eye contact with him. His eyes trained on her, unmoving, a secret smile playing on his lips.

Angelus hadn’t taken his eyes off Cordelia the minute she appeared on the staircase. Every time he looked at her, it was like seeing her for the first time again. He slowly got up from the couch and walked over to her, catching her in mid sentence while she was talking to Fred and Gunn. He knew he had the same affect on her, as she did him and he grinned. No matter how much she used to throw Angel in his face, he knew that she felt something for him too, even if she would barely admit it.

They had grown a lot closer in the past few years, Sarah being the glue that had originally held them together, but now a new bond they had never expected held them together.

Angelus reached Cordelia and wound his arms around her waist, “Does she really have to go?” he murmed in her ear. “Can’t she wait another five, ten, fifty years?”

Cordelia placed her hands on either side of his face and smiled, “She needs this, Angelus. She needs to know that there is more out there besides monsters, dark magic and this musty hotel.”

“I can show her everything,” Angelus said squeezing a little tighter, urging Cordy to understand.

Cordelia smiled sadly, “Can you walk in the sunlight with her, Angelus? Can you take her to get ice cream on the beach? Hold her hand on a rollercoaster during the summer? Sled down snow capped mountains in the winter? No, you can’t.” She saw the hurt in Angelus’ eyes as she looked at him. “But we can give her the next best thing.” When he looked at her quizzically, she continued. “We can give her people her own age to experience life with together. People that she can bond with, confide in, take risks with, get rewards with.” She paused, “Life can be a scary place, Angelus, you of all people should know the horrors one could face. We need to make sure that the good in her life outweighs the bad.”

Angelus knew she was right, but it still didn’t stop the heaviness in his heart at the prospect of other people taking his place in his daughter’s life.

As if knowing exactly what the brooding vampire was thinking, Cordelia chuckled, “A girl will always need her daddy, Angelus. She needs his wisdom, his strong arms to protect her, and a listening ear when she’s had a bad day. Can you do that for her?”

Angelus watched as the young girl once again sprang into the lobby, this time followed by Wesley, both in a deep conversation about the things should be learning while at school He looked, really looked at his daughter, and he knew that he would do anything for her. He turned back to the woman in his arms and smiled at her. He didn’t know who he was anymore, definitely no soul-boy, but definitely not the scourge he once was. He chuckled to himself, kissed his beautiful brunette on the top of her head and let on arm go, still keeping one hand around her waist.

“Are you ready, Sarah,” Cordelia said, smiling.

“Yes, I am _so_ ready!” Sarah squealed. She gave everyone hugs and kisses before she came to her dad last. Angelus got down on his knee and gave her a long, strong hug.

“Always?” she whispered in his ear.

“Always,” he whispered back giving her another tight squeeze.

Angelus watched as Cordelia led Sarah into the sun bathed streets of LA, somewhere he could not follow, a sadness creeping into his heart. He put his hands in his pockets and stared at the door.

“She’ll be all right, vamp-man,” Gunn said gazing at the door, not sure if he was trying to persuade himself or the brooding vampire.

“Absolutely,” Wesley said happily, “Angel would have wanted this, Angelus. Angel understood the usefulness of knowledge and the power it allows one to possess.”

Preparing for heated words whenever Angel’s name was mentioned around Angelus, Wesley was surprised when he heard not even a peep from the evil vampire.

 _Hmm_ , he thought. Maybe Angelus finally learned to actually listen to what he was saying. He turned to find Fred looking around as well for the missing vampire. That is when they all heard the heavy swinging of a door shutting. This door leading to the basement where the access to the sewer lines could be found.

“Oh dear…” Wesely said, shaking his head, “I’ll go get the stakes.”

Fred nervously laughed. “Wesley, you don’t actually think Angelus would…” Fred shivered, “They’re just children!” Fred wrapped her arms around her, cocooning herself in a protect embrace, a technique she developed in Pylea.

“Ya, English,” Gunn said coming up to Fred to reassure her in a one arm embrace. “Daddy-vamp just wants to make sure his little girl gets to school okay,” he said smiling down at Fred.

“And if one person, adult or child, makes even one sniffle come from that little girl?” Wesley asked, his eyebrows rising atop his head.

“I’ve got the axe,” Gunn said.

“And I the holy water,” Fred chimed in.

 

 ~~~~~~~~

 

Sarah stared out into the crowd forming outside the main doors of the school building. She gripped on to her mother’s hand a little tighter not wanting to get lost in the mass chaos. She had never seen so many kids her own age before. Some were crying, begging their parents not to leave them, others were chasing each other in the schoolyard not minding the adults yelling for them to get in line.

Sarah felt overwhelmed. This what not at all what she was used to. The hotel was quiet and organized. Even when her family was battling demons, there was a sense of chaotic organization. Her family was always in sync when they were battling the forces of darkness. Sarah scanned the school yard once more- this was worse.

When they suddenly came to a stop, Sarah looked up to see her mother introducing herself to the teacher. The teacher looked disheveled trying to get the kids to mind her.

“Welcome to Los Angeles Elementry, Sarah,” the teacher said forcing a smile on her face. She paused and muttered between clenched teeth, “Where all of the _little angels_ gather.” Sarah just stared at the teacher and then at the group of kids before her. These were no angels, she thought.

“We are just about to head inside,” the teacher said, with a fake smile, “Why don’t you say goodbye to your mother and get in line.” The teacher turned away from Cordelia and Sarah as she began yelling at some boys to get in line.

Sarah turned to her mother and said, “I changed my mind, I don’t want to go to school,” she pleaded with her mom. Cordelia bent down and took her daughter’s hands into her’s.

“Sarah Elizabeth Chase, is that fear I hear?” she asked cocking her head, eyebrow raised in amusement. Sarah pouted.

“No, I just don’t think these kids are mature enough for me yet!” she looked over the school yard and rolled her eyes, “Besides, have you seen what some of them are wearing?” she shivered.

Looking out into the crowd at some of the adults and their children, Cordelia gave a little shudder of her own. “Don’t even get me started,” Cordelia muttered. Plastering a big smile on her face, she turned her attention away from the screaming kids and focused on her daughter.

“Remember that you’re a Chase, first and foremost. Be friendly to everyone, always check your hair before leaving the bathroom, and never walk into any closets with a boy…” she trailed off looking off into the distance. Her nose scrunched up in disgust.

Confused at that last tidbit, Sarah opened her mouth to ask what that meant, but her mother quickly embraced her in a hug.

“Now go over there and show them who’s who around here!” she said as she turned Sarah around and gave her a little shove.

Sarah walked over to the line closest to where her mother was standing and got stood behind a girl who had blonde hair in pigtails like her’s. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to be friends with this girl for having such good style, or public enemies for trying to out-cute her on her first day of school. She decided to see if she had anything else in common with this girl before-

“Ouch!” Sarah howled, reaching her hands to her head. She turned around to see two boys laughing, dirt already all over their jeans and shirts from wrestling on the ground earlier.

“That hurt, you Neanderthal!” Sarah yelled fixing her pigtail back into its perfect place on the side of her head.

“Awww, are you going to cry, little girl?” the mean boy taunted, pulling her other pigtail. He laughed as she smacked his hand away. “Going to go tattle to your mommy and daddy?”

At first Sarah thought she was going to cry, but then she felt a grin form over her face, one of cockiness and humor.

She looked the boy straight in the eye and said, “My daddy would eat you for breakfast.” The boy looked at her like she was crazy, but left her alone. She turned around to face the front and saw that the blonde pigtailed girl was looking at her.

Sarah stuck out her hand, just as her Uncle Wes had taught her and introduced herself, “My name is Sarah Elizabeth Chase.”

The young blonde girl looked at her outstretched hand a giggled, taking it with her hand, lightly shaking it. “My name is Cassidy Ann Winchester, but you can call me Cassy or Cass.”

Sarah decided she liked Cassidy and took her hand in her’s. “Let’s be friends, Cassy!”

Cassy smiled a shy grin and nodded her head. Both girls walked up the steps into the school, unknowingly being watched in the shadows by a dark figure.

Angelus had watched the whole thing. His daughter begging her mom to turn back, Sarah facing down two schoolyard bullies with ease, and finally finding a friend she so desperately wanted.

If Angelus was completely honest with himself, he was literally a second away from darting in that schoolyard, sun or no sun, and showering the yard with that school boy’s blood. He only managed to change into his vampiric face and give a slow growl before Sarah took things in her own hands. As soon as he had let the growl slip from his throat, his supernatural sight saw her small ears perk up. Sarah had displayed some supernatural abilities since she was born- super hearing was one of them. His daughter had heard his growl and knew that her daddy was there. He saw the sly smile form on her lips as she squared up against the bully.

He watched as she walked up the steps, confused when she stopped mid-step and turned to look in his direction. No human eye should have seen him sulking in the shadows, but just quietly enough for only vampire ear’s to hear, she whispered, “I’ll be home soon, daddy. I love you.” She quickly skipped up the rest of the steps and headed into the school, the doors closing behind her.

Angelus smiled and felt his heart grow at least four times bigger. He would be home, waiting for her. Wanting to know every single detail of her day. He was actually looking forward to talking about school. He better not tell Wesley, he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

Satisfied that his daughter was safe and that she could defend herself against the little whelp of a schoolboy, Angelus turned on his heel to head back to the Hyperion, hands thrown in his pockets.

Suddenly Angelus was face to face with Cordelia. She was standing in her patented stance, much like their daughter had done earlier that day- hands on hips, foot tapping, eyebrows raised.

“I was just in the neighborhood and that I’d see Sarah in safely,” he said dismissively.

Cordelia just eyed him up and down. “Uh-huh,” she murmured before she snuck her hand through his and led him down the dark alleyway to the sewers.

“How are we going to pass the time until she gets home?” Angelus wondered aloud.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Cordelia almost sang with a twist of the corner of her mouth and a glint in her eyes. “I’m sure we can think of something.”

Angelus gave her his own devilish smile.

“Come on, big guy,” she said, picking up her steps, “We only have until 3:00pm before grown-up time is over!”

“The foreplay alone will take most of the morning hours and into the early afternoon, we better get started!” Angelus though allowed mischievously, a glint of mischief in his eyes, mirroring her’s.

Angelus swept Cordelia up in his arms while she laughed, intertwining her arms around his neck. He swooped into the sewers and raced back to the hotel. Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
